The Power Within
by glitteringstar
Summary: James, Lily, and Sirius are asked by Dumbledore to go undercover and begin fighting agaisnt Voldemort and his followers. Lily and James bascially start off as bf/gf, but its still interesting ebtween them. Other romoances along the way. Constructive criti


*Letters  
  
"Sirius! There's an owl here from James!" "Thanks mom!" Sirius said before snatching the letter from his mothers' hands.  
  
Sirius, Hey Padfoot! How's your summer been going? Everything is pretty much OK here at Godric's Hollow. You're not going to believe this, but I think I miss school! I don't actually miss the school part, more the people. I can't wait till September first. Mum said you and Lily could come over before school starts. If you can come, we'll get you on the Hogwarts Express and on the way to our 6th year. Do you think you can come? Mom wants me to double check and make sure its OK with your parents that you and Lily will be staying here. For some reason she thinks your parents won't like the idea of two guys living with a girl. What's wrong with that? Anyway, I really hope you can come. Dad just put in a muggle-thing called a swimming pool that's loads of fun. Have you heard from Lily lately? I haven't since we left school. I'm starting to get a little worried. I owled her asking if she could come to my house. I hope she got it. Sorry, I keep talking about Lily. Mum's yelling at me to clean my room, so I've gotta run. Hope to see you soon! -James  
  
James, Everything is OK here too. It's kind of boring. Mom keeps getting mad at me because I'm picking on Kate. She always starts it though. I can come to your house anytime your parents want me. I think mom wants me out of the house a.s.a.p. What's this swimming pool thing? I hope its fun. Is there anything you want me to bring to your house? I haven't heard from Lily lately either. Did she owl you back yet? She doesn't live too far away from me, unless she moved or something, so I might go and check on her if you don't hear from her soon. Don't get too worried though. Lily probabley hasn't been owling us back because of Petunia. Poor kid, having to live with her all summer. Can't be half as bad as Kate though. Have you found any more information of Anamangi yet? I've been looking, but the wizarding libraries around me aren't all that great. I really want to help Remus this year. Tell me anything you can find out. Hey, Lily might be able to help us with it. Would Remus be mad if we asked her for some help? Tell me what you think. Apparently I did something to Kate again, so I've got to go downstairs. I'll talk to you soon. -Sirius **************************************************************************** ********** "Mom!" "What now Lily??" "Petunia won't give me my letter!" "Give Lily her letter Petunia." "Yes mum." Petunia said sweetly. "Suck up." Lily muttered under her breath. She quickly grabbed her letter and ran up to her room to read it. She recognized the hand-writing immediately, causing her heart to skip a beat.  
  
Tiger Lily, Where are you? I've been owling you weekly since school got out! Sirius, Remus, and I are getting worried. Sirius was even considering going to your house to see if you were OK! That's not even to mention what Maggie and Samantha have been thinking. If you are reading this letter, then you're probabley already sick of me acting like your dad or something. I'll stop that now. How has your summer been? I've been kind of bored (and worried sick). I hope Petunia hasn't been bugging you too much. My younger sister, Madeline, is driving me up the wall. Literally once! Don't ask how, it wasn't pretty. I wonder what house she's going to be in once she starts at Hogwarts. We'll find out soon. Anyway, do you think your parents would let you stay at my house until school starts? Sirius would be coming over too. My mom will take us to King's Cross. Guess what? My dad put in a swimming pool! Don't they rock? Just thought I'd tell you to bring your bathing suit, if you can come (I'll keep my fingers crossed). Owl me back a.s.a.p. Imagine what your parents would think if Sirius showed up on your doorstep! Happy Summer:) -James  
  
"It's nice to here from James again." Lily thought to herself. "He sounds pretty concerned about me not responding to his owls. I should ask mom if I can go to his house and owl him right away. She'll probably be thrilled to hear she can get rid of me for another school year." A few minutes later Lily came back with a smile on her face. Her mother was letting her go to James' house.  
  
Dad a.k.a. James, It's great to hear from you! Petunia hasn't killed me (yet), so don't have a cow or anything. Remember how I felt sick on the way home from school last year? About a week after school, I passed out. Mom rushed me to the hospital. Apparently my appendix burst. They did surgery on me and I was expected to recover healthily. I'm not that lucky though. There were some complications or something and I've been in the hospital ever since. Enough bad news though. I can go to your house until school starts! I can't wait to see you and Sirius again. Is Remus coming too? Sorry, I forgot, it's "that time of the month". You'd better not be thinking like that James, you know exactly what I mean. Can your parents pick me up at my house? Let me know when and I'll be ready. I'm not even going to ask about the Madeline thing. I'll ask her myself once we reach school. My guess is she'll be a Ravenclaw. What do you think? It's a good thing Sirius didn't come to check on me, Petunia would have flipped. My parents have been at the hospital with me most of the time, Petty was all alone. One of the nurses was really nice and let me call Maggie and Samantha when my parents left. I told them everything that had happened. I would've called you or Sirius, but you don't have Muggle phones. Petunia's calling me. Gotta run. Love from, Lily P.S. Tell Sirius I'm OK. Thanks James. You're a great friend. See you soon(  
  
James was very relieved when he got Lily's letter. "Petunia didn't murder her after all." He thought to himself. "Better tell her when mom's picking her up."  
  
Lil, Mom's coming by August 10th around 11, is that OK? Glad you can come! Are you feeling OK now? Madeline, a Ravenclaw? Insane. Maybe though, just maybe. -James  
  
James, That's fine. I can't wait! Three more days! I'm feeling fine now. The doctor said I should be careful for the next year or so though. You might be surprised with Madeline. I'll see you soon. -Lily **************************************************************************** ********** "Give it to me Kate!" "Why should I?" "Please?" Kate stuck her tongue out at her younger brother. Sirius grabbed the letter, but Kate got one half of it. Sirius seemed to think he got most of the letter, so he was satisfied. He went into his room to read the remainder of his letter.  
  
Sirius, Boy, have I got a few things to tell you. First off, Lily's fine. Apparently her appendix burst right after we got out of school and she's been in the hospital ever since. She claims she's fine, but if she wasn't, you and I both know she wouldn't admit it. I guess I just have to take her word for it. I'm a little worried about her though. That's the other thing I've got to tell you about. You have to promise not to tell anyone though!! If you do, I'll think of something evil. Don't even bring it up, OK? This is really weird for me. I like this person. A girl. She's really pretty. OK, hot. All right! I can't lie! I think she's sexy. I ..think..I like  
  
"Damn it Kate!" Sirius said loudly. "Watch your language!" his mother yelled. "Sorry! Kate tore off a piece of a letter to me and the part she got was really important." "Sorry son, you're just going to have to live with it. It won't kill you." "Not directly." He muttered under his breath. The suspense might though. "I'll just ask James at his house." 


End file.
